fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria To Go!
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is the second To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management game series. The app was announced on January 15, 2014 and was officially released on February 27, 2014. Previews *'01/15/2014': Papa's Freezeria To Go! is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3495 *'01/22/2014': Sneak Peek: New Topping! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3533 *'01/29/2014': Sneak Peek: Build Station To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3559 *'02/06/2014': Sneak Peek: Mix Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3577 *'02/12/2014': Sneak Peek: Top Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3592 *'02/20/2014': Sneak Peek: Promo Website http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3633 *'02/27/2014': Play Papa's Freezeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3659 Customers #Mandi (Tutorial) #Tony (After Tutorial) #Matt (Random) #Wally (Random) #Penny/Alberto (Random) #Lisa (Random) #Maggie (Time) #Franco (Time) #Clair (Time) #Marty (Time) #Prudence (Time) #Akari (Time) #Clover (Day 2) #Foodini (Rank 2) #Allan (Rank 3) #Hope (Rank 4) #Kingsley (Rank 5) #Roy (Rank 6) #Doan (Rank 7) #Edna (Rank 8) #Scooter (Rank 9) #Greg (Rank 10) #Cooper (Rank 11) #Ivy (Rank 12) #Hugo (Rank 13) #Utah (Rank 14) #Mindy (Rank 15) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 16) #James (Rank 17) #Taylor (Rank 18) #Radlynn (Rank 19) #Scarlett (Rank 20) #Tohru (Rank 21) #Carlo Romano (Rank 22) #Ninjoy (Rank 23) #Deano (Rank 24) #Olivia (Rank 25) #Georgito (Rank 26) #Chuck (Rank 27) #Little Edoardo (Rank 28) #Vicky (Rank 29) #Sue (Rank 30) #Wendy (Rank 31) #Willow (Rank 32) #Rico (Rank 33) #Peggy (Rank 34) #Sasha (Rank 35) #Johnny (Rank 36) #Gino Romano (Rank 37) #Rita (Rank 38) #Cletus (Rank 39) #Connor (Rank 40) #Professor Fitz (Rank 41) #Mayor Mallow (Rank 42) #Nevada (Rank 43) #Nick (Rank 44) #Timm (Rank 45) #Kayla (Rank 46) #Hank (Rank 47) #Sarge Fan (Rank 48) #Mitch (Rank 49) #Boomer (Rank 50) #Trishna (Rank 51) #Yippy (Rank 52) #Crystal (Rank 53) #Mary (Rank 54) #Sienna (Rank 55) #Big Pauly (Rank 56) #Zoe (Rank 57) #Bertha (Rank 58) #Bruna Romano (Rank 59) #Kenji (Rank 60) #Olga (Rank 61) #Shannon (Rank 62) #Xolo (Rank 63) #Skyler (Rank 64) #Cecilia (Rank 65) #Papa Louie (Rank 66) Closers *Jojo (Sunday) *Kahuna (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Gremmie (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Robby (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) On November 20, 2014, Flipline Studios announced an update to Papa's Freezeria to Go, adding the Powder Point locals to the game. iPod Touch and iPhone users could get the update today, while Android users will get the update "in a few days." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4908. They are unlocked between Sue and Wendy. If you already unlocked Papa Louie, they will come after. (Hacky Zak will be the first one to come everyday after that.) #Rudy #Iggy #Hacky Zak #Ember #Julep Ingredients Cups *Medium Cup (Start) (Learning the basics/Medium master) *Large Cup (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 5) (Super Size) *Small Cup (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 16) (Light Dessert) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *Strawberries (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *Creameos (Start) (Cookies n' Cream) *Blueberries (Start) (Berry Blast) *S'mores (Unlocked with Clover at Day 2) (More S'mores) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 4) (Cake Batter) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 6) (Berrylicious) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 8) (Mallow Mixer) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 13) (Do The Dough) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked with James at Rank 17) (Cinnamon Sundae) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 20) (Chocolate Covered) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 23) (Fudge Fan) *Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 27) (Tropical Treat) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 35) (Apple Picker) *Kiwi (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 41) (Go Green) *Peach (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 51) (Sweet Sundae) *Peppermints (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 54) (Peppermint Party) *Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 56) (Candy Shop) Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (At start) (Plain Vanilla) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) (Chocolatey) *Banana Syrup (At start) (Bananarama) *Strawberry Syrup (At start) (Berry Mixer) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 2) (Get the Grape) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 7) (Cool Mint) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 10 (Festival Flavor) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 14) (Think Pink) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 19) (Velvety) *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 26) (Nutty Sundae) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 33) (Multiple Flavors) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 39) (Very Berry) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 42) (True Blue) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 45) (Coffee Lover) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 47) (Pumpkin Patch) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 50) (Summertime Treat) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 53) (Tea Time) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 57) (Fruit Flavors) Blends * Smooth (Blue) (3/4 of a meter) * Regular (Purple) (2/4 of meter) * Chunky (Pink) (1/4 of meter) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) (Light and Fluffy) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) (Rich and Creamy) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Little Edoardo) (Flavored Fluff) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Peggy) (Light Lemon) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Nick) (Tropical Topper) Sprinkled Toppings *Sprinkles (At start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *Nuts (At start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 3) (Semi-Sweet) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 9) (Candy Coating) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 25) (After Dinner) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 30) (Lollipopper) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 36) (Coconutty) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 40) (Breakfast for Dessert) *Pomegranates (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 46) (Pom Topper) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (At start) (Choc on Top) *Strawberry Topping (At start) (Sweet Syrup) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 11) (Buttery) *White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 21) (Drizzly) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 24) (Visions of Sugarplum) *Blueberry Topping (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 31) (Do the Blue) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 38) (Sweet Dreams) *Key Lime Topping (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 49) (Time for Lime) *Mango Topping (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 58) (Tango with Mango) Placeable Toppings *Cherries (At start) (Very Cherry) *Bananas (At start) (Banana Split) *Creameo (At start) (Sandwich Cookie) *Cookies (At start) (Cookies Ahoy) *Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 12) (Waffle Cone) *Gummy Worms (Unlocked at with Mindy at Rank 15) (Wiggly) *Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 18) (Sweet and Salty) *Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 22) (Hazelnutty) *Cloudberry (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 29) (Head in the Clouds) *White Chocolate Truffle (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 32) (Truffilicious) *Mint Square (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 37 (Minty Fresh) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 43 (Cream Filled) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 48) (Gummies Galore) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 52) (Cookie Scout) *Blondie (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 55) (Sweet Treat) Ranks Game Features *Hands-on ice cream shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between building, mixing, and topping *85 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new mixables, toppings, and syrups *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *120 in-game achievements to earn Trivia *It costs $0.99 on the App Store and Google Play or £0.89 in the UK. *This is the only app where new customers were introduced in an update. *In the main menu of the game, as seen in the picture, there are only 2 surfboards instead of the original 3 (which was used as an easter egg in Papa's Freezeria). *Santa does not make an appearance in this game, because there are no holidays. *In the topping station, the whipped creams appear first. Once done with the creams, the syrups and smaller toppings appear. You can switch back and forth from the smaller toppings and larger ones. *The weekly pay rises $2.50 instead of $5.00, and the badges are worth much less than in other Gamerias. *Cotton Puffs and Rainbow Sherbet Syrup are not featured in this version of Papa's Freezeria, they're instead "replaced" by Caramel Apple and Tutti Frutti syrup respectively. *While there are 8 slots for whipped creams, there are only 5 of them that are available. So when you unlock all 5 whipped creams there will be 3 empty slots. *Mandi and Tony are the only customers whose orders stayed the same in all versions of Freezeria. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 27 more ingredients than the HD version or has 47 more ingredients than the desktop version. **Gremmie is a closer, but his tank has a smiley face and his mouth is happy. *There are 972 possible cup size/mixable/syrup combinations. *On March 02, 2014, Flipline Studios mentioned that Papa's Freezeria To Go! reached the top 10 apps in the iTunes store. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3680 *Each Whipped Cream is indicated by a letter. **W for Whipped Cream. **C for Chocolate Mousse. **S for Strawberry Fluff. **L for Lemon Chiffon. **M for Maui Meringue. *On December 4th, 2019, it was announced that this game was one of the top paid apps of 2019, even 5 years after its release. Gallery Blog first.jpg Newtopping_gummyworms.jpg|New topping sneak peek. Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_preview_build.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Build Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_mix.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Mix Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_01.jpg|Sneak Peek of Top Station: Chocolate Whipped Cream Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_02.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Sprinkles and Syrups Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_03.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Toppings screenshot_togo_02a.jpg|Serving customer appearance screenshot_togo_04a.jpg|Line appearance r n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria To Go! is finished Frezeria_To_Go!_-_Coming_Soon.jpg Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png|App Icon Papa's Freezeria Column Add.png photo.PNG|Serving Maggie with a perfect score. Mixables.jpeg|Mixables In Freezeria To Go|link=Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixing Syrups.jpeg|The Syrups Sienna.jpeg|Perfect on Sienna FreezeriaTo Go! App Icon on Flipline's Homepage.png nothing.jpeg|Topping station sneak peek nothing1.jpeg|Blend sneak peek FreezeriaTogo_skyscraper.jpg|The Freezeria to Go "Skyscraper" update_pizzeria.jpg|Guess who's coming.... Screenshot_2015-07-10-08-48-49.png|Wrong order? Screenshot_2015-07-09-14-46-55.png|Colorful order for you Screenshot_2015-07-10-19-52-10.png|What's wrong with your eyes? Screenshot_2017-02-15-10-02-15.png|Perfectly Trufflicious! Screenshot_2017-02-15-13-21-45.png|Papa Louie likes his perfect (and blue) sundae! Screenshot_2017-02-15-12-51-12.png|Best. Worker. Ever IMG_0963.PNG|Alberto Is Not Being Nice To Captain Cori. IMG_0843.PNG|Perfect on mindy on her first visit! Xolo_Nervous.png|thumb]] Gino_Romano_Nervous.png Gremmie_Not_Pleased.png Connor_Nervous.png Angry_Peggy.png es:Papa's Freezeria To Go! pl:Papa's Freezeria To Go! zh:老爹聖代店To Go! Category:Games Category:2014 Games Category:App Games